


Overnight

by LigeiaMaloy



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigeiaMaloy/pseuds/LigeiaMaloy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mehrkuri Twins, Radian and Sidera, aren't dealt the best hand in the game of life, but it could be worse. They have a home,  a fair boss, and they have each other. </p><p>They could be satisfied, if there was a way to solve the tension between them, born from the denial of what they really want from each other to be happy.</p><p>(Twincest is the theme, and twincest smut happens in later parts!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of my fill for a prompt I found [here.](http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/9115.html?thread=43844507#t43844507)
> 
> I'm not able to write pwp. Also, I couldn't resist to create a few original characters for this prompt fill, but I promise, naughty bits will come.
> 
> Thanks to [Blastedking](http://blastedking.tumblr.com/) for creating the banner ♥

Scalding hot water poured over the Mehrkuri twins, washing the filth of the day off and taking it down the drain. Steam filled the small shower room to the ceiling. 

“Hey, Sid, you still got blood on our fringe.” Radian grabbed his twin by his chin, tilted his head. A smear of dried blood was hiding between two of the spikes, refusing to be washed away by the water, but it didn’t withstand the force of brotherly care and a washcloth.

“Hope that takes care of it.” Sidera shoved his brother’s hand away and stomped out of the shower. “I swear, if I find another blood stain on me thanks to you any time soon, I’ll disown you!” he called from the locker room.

Radian turned off the shower and walked after him, grinning.

“Was just doing my job. Should I’ve waited for that rookie merc to kill you or Pitne because you didn’t go out of the way” He took a towel from his locker and wrapped it around his waist. Sidera had turned his back towards him, while he was rubbing his crest and fringe dry. Radian’s eyes followed drops of water running down from his brother’s cowl over his spine. He stopped when he reached the sharp hips. The benefits of being twins - looking at the other meant nothing but checking a mirror from a unique angle. He was admiring himself, his own slim waist, sturdy skin the color of sand beginning where grey plates ended. It didn’t matter that the silent excuse had been worn thin over the years, he’d tell so himself for the rest of his life. There was no other choice.

“Don’t space out! Listen to me when I’m talking to you!”

Radian’s head jerked up. Air got caught in his throat and he coughed. His brother had turned around, frowning at him with a questioning look.

“Yeah, whatever.” Radian shrugged it off and pulled his casual clothes out of his locker. This was the second time this month that Sidera had caught him staring, he had to be more careful.

“I said, next time, give me a damn chance to step aside before you headshot somebody point blank with your fucking shotgun!”

“And I said, yeah, whatever,” he chuckled. To hell with it, to hell with their client Pitne. If any asshole tried again to wrestle Sidera down with a chokehold, he would never hesitate to put the barrel of his shotgun against the back of that asshole’s skull. He preferred his brother’s scowling over some blood and brain matter on his face over having to clean up Sidera’s blood.

They finished dressing in silence, stored their armor and uniforms away for the cleaning service to pick up, and left the locker room. Another long day was coming to its end.

“I’m aware you saved my life.” Sidera blinked against the low standing sun.

“Biotic vanguards are a pest.” He didn’t need to hear a _thank you._ Sidera had his own way to express his feelings, and it had gotten worse over the last few years, but Radian didn’t mind. They knew each other well enough to read the meaning from whatever words they chose to say. Sometimes, he worried that he admitted things between the lines he didn’t want Sidera to hear.

“Would have loved to see Pitne’s face. He almost fainted when he saw me,” Sidera laughed, and Radian joined.

“And you absolutely had to kneel down right in front of him, to ask if he’s okay!” The tension was gone for now. They continued to joke about the poor volus who had hired them as bodyguards on their way home.

The housing district for the working class of Nos Astra, the capital of Illium, was half an hour away from the factory and warehouse districts. On early summer days like this, they saved the money for a cab and walked. The evening sun warmed their scales and thick skin. A mild breeze brought the earthen scents of the planet’s surface, mixing it with the echoes of sky cabs and voices. The outskirts of the commercial district weren’t far away, and with the night approaching, the more shady nightclubs and red light establishments were awakening.

Their home was one more street crossing away, a tall building housing eighty small apartments. At the top floors, windows and the purple, metallic coating of the walls reflected Illium’s orange sun. Sidera searched his bag for his key card to the main entrance, when the faint beeping of their omni-tools informed them of an incoming call.

“It’s Ayinda.” Radian sighed and lowered his arm. “Can you take it? Mine’s having feedback issues.”

“Again? Told you to take it to a registered repair shop.”

“Yeah, yeah, and pay three times as much as the old thing is worth.” He grabbed Sidera’s arm and activated the omni-tool himself. A small screen appeared, lines flickering across it as a female voice began to talk.

“I was about to call Pitne For and ask if you guys are still alive! What took you so long? Do you think I have I have all day to wait for you to pick up a call?” the asari hissed, and despite the white noise distorting her voice, they could hear her tapping her pen against her desk.

“Hello, Ayinda, always a pleasure to hear your voice,” Sidera replied, dry as sand.

“Was kinda rough today, but no need to worry. What’s up, Ayinda?” Radian bothered with a friendlier tone. Their boss was impatient, but not a bad sort. She was the owner, CEO, and caseworker of a small temporary contract company that lent their indentured servants to subcontractors, against a price, of course. She did most of the work alone, and after working for her for nine years, he had gotten used to her tempers. Ayinda had always been fair to their family, he could forgive her some of her more irritating traits. Unlike his brother.

“I have a job on my desk, and you guys are perfect for it.” Her voice softened to a gentle, almost motherly tone. “It’s a night job,” she added.

Of course, what else, as if she called to ask how their day was. Radian sighed, Sidera rolled his eyes, giving a low growl.

“We don’t have another day off from the Pitne-job before next week. You said yourself that two jobs a day would have a negative effect on our abilities as bodyguards,” Radian reminded her, putting a hand over his twin’s mouth before he could bark his thoughts at their boss.

“I know my contracts, thank you very much. I wouldn’t ask you if the escort service hadn’t asked for you. You left a good impression the last time they hired you. Of course I’m aware that you aren’t legally obliged to take this assignment. But maybe we can negotiate a temporary agreement. One day extra vacation for every hour tonight?”

That didn’t sound too bad. If it was the same escort service that had booked them two months ago, they’d probably accompany two wealthy turian ladies or asari to dinner or a party. Fancy clothes and good food they didn’t have to pay for, in exchange of some pleasantries and friendly conversation. Usually, the show was over after four or five hours, which would mean four or five extra free days.

He looked at his brother - Sidera shook his head. Radian raised the plates above his eyes but shrugged.

“Sorry, Ayinda. It really was a tough day, and tomorrow’s starting early. Maybe next time.”

“Too bad, guess I have to find a good replacement.” Her words were heavy with disappointment, but she knew better than trying to talk them into something that wasn’t covered by their contract terms. Not for the first time, Radian wondered how much exactly other companies were paying her for their service. Good looking, with nine years of experience as indent servants under their belt but still young with their 25 years, he could imagine that their worth wasn’t too shabby. Too bad they only saw a small part of it.

“Ah, before I forget! The clinic called. You should go and see your father.”

“Is something wrong?” Sidera’s frown deepened, and his mandibles twitched.

“They’ve no business telling me. They only said you haven’t been there in a while, and that you should see him when you can. Do it, boys. You never know when, well…”

“We’ll go. Thanks, Ayinda.” This was one of the reasons why Radian liked and respected her. She never complained when the clinic used her as a contact or scolded them for ignoring or rejecting the clinic’s calls. It was silly of them, but it wasn’t always easy, and Ayainda not only knew that, she understood.

“Good. I’ll contact you when there’s anything new on my desk. Bye.”

So they’d hear from her in two or three days. There was always something new on her desk. There was always someone looking for some muscle or handsome faces in Nos Astra. The excitement over what was lying ahead of them once one job was finished had become old after the first few years, and they’d have to accept whatever she assigned them for, as long as it was within the terms of their contract.

 

*

 

Health was a great commercial good, sickness wasn’t. Hospitals, clinics of all kinds formed their own district away from the main trade and entertainment area. The money they saved before was spent for a cab to the T’Sina Memorial, an intensive care clinic for the incurably and terminally ill, and one of the few clinics away from Palaven specialized in treating the turian curse, Dilrum syndrome.

“I can go alone if you don’t want to come. I’ll call you if it’s bad.” Radian watched his brother’s face with worry. Sidera had always been calmer than him, over the last one or two years, he had begun to withdraw himself more and more from the world around them, and lately, also from Radian. There was no hope for their father’s condition. They were forced to watch as it only worsened over the years, and sometimes he wondered if it would have been better for Sidera if he had insisted on visiting more frequently. The inevitable was awaiting them, whether they were ready for it or continued to run away.

“Bullshit. Come, the sooner we go, the sooner we can leave.”

“Sid.” He put a hand on his brother’s arm, but Sidera jerked away from him.

“Spirits, stop touching me, dammit!” he hissed, hugging his own arm to protect himself from his brother coming closer again.

“I… I’m sorry…” Staggering backward, Radian raised his hands. He was familiar with Sidera’s sudden outbursts, they were his way to get rid of stress, they were rare, short, sometimes violent, but never against him. Until now. If Sidera was sensing what Radian wasn’t willing to admit even to himself… he had to be more careful.

“No, my fault. I didn’t mean it. It’s just…” Sighing, he rubbed his neck, staring at the ground.

“It was a hard day, and this is never easy, I know.” Radian smiled at him. He wanted to say more when Sidera nodded, but he forgot the words when Sidera’s fingers brushed over his, as though he wanted to hold his hand. The moment passed, and Sidera walked ahead, towards the clinic’s entrance. Radian, telling himself to be satisfied that he wasn’t rejected as a brother, followed him.

 

“If it isn’t my boys! Coming all the way to see their old man!” Tedor Mehrkuri stood up from his comfortable chair at the window to greet them. He stretched out a trembling hand to welcome them. Crutches under both his arms helped him to stand, but didn’t camouflage the limping. Both feet had fallen victim to the Dilrum syndrome a decade ago and had been replaced with prosthetics. The wounds on his arms where the disease had eaten away the smaller plates and scales had healed well, covering his dark skin with white spots. A wide scarf around his shoulders covered the holes in the cowl.

The artificial plates that replaced half of his face were new.

“Come! Have a seat! Can I get you a drink?” He waved them over and pointed at the two simple chairs standing next to a small table. He limped over to the small fridge standing between his chair and his bed while his sons were sitting down.

“They won’t give me anything else but juice and water. You should’ve come next week. Santes’ granddaughter sometimes smuggles wine or beer in when she visits him. Ah, I’ve to call a nurse to bring two glasses!” He winked at them, putting a bottle of water on the table. Radian jumped up, put a hand on his father’s shoulder, and steered him back to his chair.

“It’s okay, dad, we can drink from the bottle. We don’t mind sharing.” With a smile, he gently pushed his father down.

“Of course you don’t. You never did. You always got along, hardly ever argued, and took care of each other. You made your silly father’s life a lot easier. Thanks, Radian.” He took the glass filled with juice from his son’s hand, giving him a grateful smile. Radian returned to his chair. Leaning forward, he folded his hands between his legs, waiting for his father to talk. Sidera’s talons were tapping on the table while he stared out of the window. The sun had almost set, painting clouds and skyscrapers in the purple and pink colors of dusk. The air conditioning was humming. Voices from people strolling through the park outside were reaching them, and somebody was rushing down the corridor.

“Are you well?” Radian finally broke the silence, letting out a sigh of relief when his father shook his head.

“Not worse than usual. They take good care of me. The doc changed my medication three weeks ago. I’m hardly in pain anymore since then.” His good mandible dropped and he lowered his head. “I have a few more years. I’m sorry.”

“What, are you saying we’re only waiting for you to finally kick the bucket?” Sidera’s flat hand slammed on the table.

“Sid!” Radian rose from his seat, but their father smiled.

“All is fine. Good to hear your voice, my boy. Last time you didn’t say more than hello and goodbye. You gotta let your anger out once in awhile, or it will eat you away. No pun intended.” He chuckled, pointing at his mutilated face. While half of it was still there, it didn’t look well.

The plates around his eyes were sagging, the tissue looked brittle, as though they’d fall off if touched. The artificial half lacked texture and didn’t match the color, it was a purely functional replacement to protect the flesh underneath and allow him to breathe and eat.

Nobody had bothered to add the face markings. Not that it would have mattered. Unlike his sons’ purple markings that identified them as citizens of Nos Astra, his were white, and wouldn’t have been visible on the artificial, white plates anyway. Only the stripe on the chin and the two on his good mandible remained, and even they had become faint. It was hard to look at him.

“I’ll talk with the doctor about better prosthetics. I’m sure something can be arranged.” Radian roughly calculated the numbers in his head. Serving Ayinda for three more years or so, it didn’t make a big difference to him.

“Forget it, I’ll never agree to that!” the old man snapped back with an intensity that matched Sidera’s. “Not for the few years I’ve left. And they’ve to be replaced every other month anyway. I’m already a burden to you as it is, I won’t make it worse!”

“Dad, you know that the terms of our contract cover-”

“Cover basic, functional needs, yes. And that’s more than enough. Look at me, Radian. I’m dying. I can hardly walk. I’m not going anywhere from here except to my grave. My mistakes and my health have sold you into slavery, I’m not making it worse as it is because of some fancy accessories! Your mother would never forgive me! And it will already take at least half of Eternity for the things I screwed up in the past.” His anger died away as suddenly as it had come. He looked at the framed photo standing on top of his fridge. It showed his younger self-standing next to a young turian woman. She was tall, taller than their father. They had inherited heir height and her pale, green eyes. Hers were glowing with happiness and she smiled at her husband, despite her dangerously large belly.

“The only picture of all of us together. She was aware of the risk, but she wanted you so much. She made me promise to take care of you and raise you to be happy, strong men. And free. Now look what I’ve done. Shoved my debts onto you, and the hospital bills…” His hands were shaking more than usual when he reached for the picture and picked it up.

“Dad…” Sideras groaned, but Radian gestured him to be silent. They’ve heard the story so many times that he had lost count, but along with the photograph, it was all they ever knew about her and all that their father had left.

“Women like her are rare, especially on Omega. That she’d take a weakling like me… She was smart, pretty, strong. Could have lived an easy life as a freelance merc, but no, not Leredin. She was too honest, too proud. She’d rip off the rest of my face if she knew…” He laughed and put the photograph back in its place.

“Fuck it, could you just stop joking, you selfish fool?” Sidera jumped up, clenching his hands into fists, his mandibles were trembling. “You selfish idiots just had to fall in love and fuck, had you? And for what? Leaving us with the guilt of killing her, and because that’s not enough, we’re working our asses off to pay off your debts because you coward ran away, _and_ got the nerve to get sick! We’re poor, screwed slaves, and you’re dying a painful death. Yeah, just too funny! Hope it was worth it!” With a sneer of disgust, Sidera turned around and stomped towards the door.

“Wait! Don’t you dare…!” Radian leaped from his seat and after him, but Tedor called him back.

“Let him go. He won’t listen to anyone now.” Tedor sighed, and, to Radian’s surprise, smiled with gentle understanding. “He’ll feel horrible once he calmed down, he’ll need all your comfort then.”

“Father, what he said-”

“What he said wasn’t half as bad as the things I’ve called myself since I fled from Omega’s debt collectors while the nurses still prepared your mother for her eternal rest. And unlike me, he doesn’t mean it. Radian, please be honest with me.” His voice changed, suddenly sounding tired with age and the pain of regret, like his blue eyes.

“Is Ayinda good to you? Are you two happy, at least a bit?”

“She’s not exploiting us. She’s stubborn, demanding when it’s about work, and certainly not spoiling us. But she’s honest, and the work we do is as well, although dangerous sometimes.” The second question wasn’t as easy to answer.

They weren’t wealthy, and wouldn’t be well off as long as they couldn’t negotiate their own terms, which wouldn’t be before they turned 30. Five more years. They didn’t have much, but they weren’t poor, as Sidera liked to claim. They had a home, small, but with everything they needed. They had enough food, clothes, and their contract also included medical care and regular check-ups.

In case that Dilrum syndrome broke out in them it would be discovered early enough to be treated, with good chances to be cured.

They did honest work, as they would if they were free, and they didn’t have to worry to be involved in illegal businesses or to be shipped outside Nos Astra. Also, they didn’t have to worry about their father. The contract bound Ayinda to take care of the bills until his death.

If he thought about it, life wasn’t too bad. Yes, they’ve never known their mother, and their father was terminally ill, that sucked. But for now, he was alive, and they wouldn’t lose him anytime soon. He and his twin were healthy, and, considering the circumstances, leading a normal life, maybe more normal than it would have been if they hadn’t decided to sell themselves to Ayinda’s company.

And they were together. They worked together, lived together, spent their free time together. Which used to be easier before he had been unable to tear his eyes away from his sleeping brother when harmless touches or hearing his voice too close to his ear didn’t use to send shudders down his spine.

“We’re doing fine, dad. We’ve got what we need, not many things to worry, and we’re not alone. Work’s sometimes more, sometimes less fun, and damn tiring most of the time. Things could always be better, but they aren’t bad. Sidera is moody today, but I tell you he knows how to enjoy himself. We both do,” he finally said. With the scene his brother had made, a euphoric lie about how happy and free of sorrows they were too calm his father’s worries wouldn’t have been believable. But there was no reason to paint their situation darker than it was. Maybe he wasn’t happy, but he was satisfied. His father couldn’t give him what he needed to be happy anyway. Sidera could, but...

“Thank you for being honest.” Tedor stood up, limped to the deserted chair and let himself fall onto the seat. He reached over the table and took Radian’s hand in his. “You’re good boys. Handsome. Smart. Coming after your mom. If you take care of each other, more than a hundred years are waiting for you once you’re free. You can still be everything. Become spacers. Or settle down with a mate. Although...” His voice dropped, his smile was sad, “it would be easier if you preferred men. I wish you to find a love like mine, but the DNA I cursed you with… I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about that, neither of us plans to have a family.” Unable to meet his father’s eyes he looked down at the mutilated hand. His father didn’t have to worry about him, and he wished he could just tell him the truth. If Sidera had any plans of settling down with a wife and fathering children, then he had never mentioned it.

“You’ll do what’s right. Just take care of your brother, and remind him once in a while that you need him, too.” Tedor laughed, giving his son’s hand a pat. “Now go and tell him he’s loved and forgiven. And for the Spirits’ sake, call once in a while, or do I have to book a date with my own sons to see you more often?” He smirked when Radian stared at him in surprise and tensed.

“Dad! We’re not doing _that_ kind of work!”

“Oh, you do! Don’t think I’m a fool!” The elderly man pointed an accusing finger at his son. “I heard you’re quite a hit with several host agencies. How far do you go?”

“Spirits, dad!” Groaning, Radian stood up. This wasn’t the kind of talk he wanted to have with his father of all possible people in the galaxy. “Women pay to show off handsome guys who can make a good impression, that’s all. Any other, eh, services cannot be demanded. How do you know about that anyway?!”

“I’m your father, it’s my job to know what my boys are up to!” his voice scolded, but his eyes sparkled with humor. “And that’s good. Sex work is hard, and I’d have hated if a contract forced you to do it.”

“We aren’t forced to do anything like that, don’t worry, dad. Can we change the topic?” Radian could only guess how their father had found out about their host job, but he didn’t really want to know. Uncomfortable as he was talking about this line of work with his father, or his sex and love life in general, he was glad to see that it had put his father into a good mood.

“Is there something you need? Something I can do or get for you?”

“Yes. Get out of my room, find your brother and hug him. Right now, he needs you more than I do.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension is growing between the two brothers. Fortunately, their next job offers a distraction, well, more or less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> Meet yet another original character, hohoho >:)
> 
> I have to thank [Blastedking](http://blastedking.tumblr.com/) again for the banner. And if you check her profile you'll find the rest of it ♥

He found Sidera in the small park that their father’s and two other clinics shared. Artificial gardens were a luxury even in Nos Astra. They were expensive, demanded high maintenance, and served little other purpose than being pretty. Usually, a luxury entertained by wealthy citizens, gardens were encircled by their impressive and highly secured homes. This public park lacked splendor as it was nothing more but a lawn with a few trees, bushes, and small flowerbeds.

Few patients with family or nurses were enjoying some fresh, warm air in the afternoon. Sidera was easy to spot – he was the only one sitting in the grass. His boots were lying around him on the ground, his feet dipping in the water of the small, artificial pond.

“Some things don’t change, even a decade later. On dad’s first day here, you also ran away, and we found you here, just like this.” Chuckling, he sat down by his twin’s side. Sidera didn’t say anything. The scorn had vanished from his face, and he stared at the water with an empty expression.

“Dad isn’t angry, and he said I should tell you that he loves you. Although you’re a brat, which is what I have to tell you,” Radian couldn’t resist adding.

“I know, and it was wrong what I said. I didn’t mean it.” Sidera sighed, watching the water splash between his toes.

“Yeah, but tell him you’re sorry next time yourself, okay?”

“Yes, mom.” He groaned, burying his face in his hands, shaking his head. “I hate this. Everything sucks. I think I can handle it, and before I know it, I explode and act like an idiot.”

Radian had to stop himself from laughing at his brother's distress. Sidera's description of himself was to the point, there wasn't much left to argue. Allowing himself a smile, Radian put his arm around his brother’s shoulder, stroking over the back of the cowl.

“Dad understands, and I do, too. It’s hard to see him like this, knowing it’s only getting worse. But he puts up a strong fight, and we don’t have to worry, and-”

He fell backward in the grass when Sidera’s pushed him away and jumped to his feet. Shocked, he stared up into his twin’s angry eyes while his voice thundered down on him.

“Fuck off! It’s not _him_ , it’s you! Dammit! Can’t you just…” He closed his mouth. Scratching over the side of his fringe, he looked at the water, taking a deep breath. He turned back at Radian and stretched out his hand.

Radian accepted it, and let Sidera pull him up. Without another word, they walked back to the clinic, Sidera staring at the path, Radian maintaining a careful distance between them. The reasonable thing to do was asking what he had done wrong, what about him angered his brother so much. He was afraid of the answer.

“Get us a cab,” Sidera said once they reached the parking lot, and opened his omni-tool. “I’ll call Ayinda and tell her we’re taking the job offer for tonight if it’s still open. Pray that she’s pretty.”

Radian nodded, an irritating rush of hope tightening his throat. He was tired, but when Sidera hoped for a night-out with a pretty woman, then he wanted to fuck. They never fucked without sharing.

*

Meanova Seros was, without a doubt, a woman, and, with even less of a doubt, that was what she wanted to be. Small for a turian, she wasn’t taller than the average human, and what she lacked in size she filled with presence. Her eyes were as gorgeous as the emerald gown, and they pierced through the souls of the unfortunate who dared to stare at the revealed collar of her cowl against her will. Her skin was brown with a reddish tint. A tattoo of white roses and tendrils that twined around her calf and spur covered more of her leg than the slit skirt of her dress.

It had to be questioned that it was part of her clans marking, as the modest pattern on her face was blue. Fine cracks on her crest and below her eyes took away the flair of youth, her mandibles, slacked to a smirk, gave it back, as did her posture. Leaning against the window behind her, she beckoned the two young men she had ordered for tonight to come closer.

One hand propped on her delicate waist, she took a quick look at the identical faces.

“Your fringes are symmetrical, handsome mandibles, and you smell nice and clean, good. And twins! Delicious,” she finished her observation. “Excuse my impertinence, but did your mother survive?”

“Sorry, we’re not _that_ rare.”

“I apologize on behalf of my brother. No, she was one of many who didn’t survive giving birth to twins. I’m Radian Mehrkuri. That’s my brother Sidera.” Radian stepped forward, offering his hand. He leaned in to kiss hers, but she took a good hold of his hand and gave it a firm shake.

“A sarcastic one and a polite one, my, this is going to be a fun evening.” She chuckled, her sharp voice turning to a more mellow, cheerful tone.

“Our boss said you need us for an evening event, and that you’d give us the details once we arrive.” Sidera adopted the polite, professional voice of his brother, which Radian commented with a grin - Sidera hated it when he was called out as ‘the sarcastic twin’, the more when Radian was defined as courteous in comparison.

“Of course.” Meanova nodded and put her glass down on the table next to her.

“I’ll make it short. I’m Meanova Seros, the owner and CEO of Seros Inc., Omega. We dabble in different fields, which is none of your business. Tomorrow, I pitch for an important contract with the Baria Frontiers company, that's why I'm here. Tonight, the representatives of all competing companies are invited to an intimate get-together. That's why you're here.”

“So you need two handsome men by your side to tip the favors to your side.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Sidera.” Her husky laugh took the edge off her scolding.

“The meeting is a formality. The outcome was decided the moment I held the invitation in my hand. No, I need you for something else. The representative of one of the other companies was once my fiancé. Years ago, he swore he loved me for myself, not for my name and position. It lasted until he met someone who he thought had a better name and position.”

Radian gave Sidera a nudge with his elbow, warning him to be quiet. The glare he received in return let his mandibles twitch into a grin. Of course, the old story of the poor, deserted girl who wanted to show her ex she could do so much better. Half of their escort jobs were of similar motives, and usually well-tipped. The difference between a generous bonus or being kicked out before the aperitifs depended on Sidera and if he shut up despite his bad mood.

“I’ve been happily married for years and love, my boys, this is not a pity party,” she guessed their thoughts, commenting them with a chuckle. “My ex knows of my dear Kavus, who is smarter and has more influence than he ever will. Your job is to add insult to injury, by acting as my devoted paramours.”

“Anything in particular you want us to do?” Never show pity for the proud, they preferred admiration. Radian was beginning to look forward to this job.

“Cultivated conversation, showing manners, and worshipping the ground I walk. I expect the usual drinks, snacks and drugs to be offered. You’re free to enjoy yourself, as long as the performance doesn’t suffer. That’s all. Do you think you’re up to playing the boy toys of a woman older than the two of you together?” The mischievous twinkle in her eyes feared none of the numbers of years that might arise question in others.

“Without a doubt, Misses Seros.” Sidera smiled, giving a little bow. Radian’s own good mood faltered, and he had to hide his worry behind a fake smirk. Neither the prospect of good food and drinks nor their wicked client were enough to cause his twin’s sudden enthusiasm.

“It’s Meanova, or Nova, if you want, whatever feels natural for you. Oh, one last thing. You’re well dressed, but I’m afraid for this occasion, you have to notch up your style. But don’t worry, I’ve got that covered.” She pointed at her bed, and the two suits lying on top of it. “I expect you to join me in the lobby in fifteen minutes. That should give you enough time to change.”

*

 

Sidera walked among the illustrious crowd of business tycoons and their escorts as one of them. How many of them were paid as they were Radian couldn’t tell. He recognized few faces from the covers of magazines and the news, and he would recognize more if he cared about the business world that ruled the galaxy. Among polite smiles and carefully selected laughs, there wasn’t a familiar face he had met before in clubs or the agencies that had hired their services. Except for Sidera, who he knew as well as himself, and who was a perfect stranger tonight.

The clothes Meanova had given them were simple and elegant as they showed off her fortune along with her pair of lovers. He suspected the flat shoes to be made of real leather, the way he felt like walking barefoot over the violet carpet. So different from the heavy boots they were wearing during the day, when they had to protect a paranoid volus who maybe wasn’t as paranoid as they had thought.

Forgetting that he offered the same sight, Radian marvelled at his brother. Tall he was standing, his smile cool as it was friendly while a small asari entrepreneur refused to give up to involve him in a lively discussion. He couldn’t blame her, he looked like he was worth the effort. To her, he was another man of influence and power, instead of nothing but a hired servant who had been covered in dirt and blood just a few hours ago. For Radian, after a day among the walls of a warehouse, this world of splendor with its art-covered walls and velvet furniture might as well have been a different planet.

Radian glanced at Meanova, catching her satisfied smile. Her plan was working better than intended. Not only her ex-fiancé had gaped at them with wide eyes when they entered the private club. Most women, asari as well as turian, had turned their heads.

“Clothes make the man.” Meanova shoved her hand around his waist. He snuggled closer to her, giving a well audible purr as he appreciated her undivided attention, if only for a short moment. She chuckled as she slid away, already wrapped up in the next conversation that opened with praising her taste in men. Radian forget to follow her. His eyes were fixed on Sidera. The black pants with the silver seams complimented the shape of his slim legs. His jacket was of the same materials, ending below his chest. Underneath, he was wearing a tight, white shirt. With the contrast in colors, it was impossible not to be drawn to the sharp edges of his hips and the slim waist.

They were dressed to display their favorable bodies, while giving off an air of style and exclusiveness. A few thousand credits, the difference between a whore and a distinguished gentleman who was aware of his worth.

Sidera waved a waiter over, and snatched two glasses of brandy from his tray, offering one to the asari with an apologetic smile before he turned away, searching the small crowd for his one true mistress.

He was perfect. His show was perfect. In a rush of scorn, Radian would have loved to tore the expensive clothes from Sidera’s body, bringing him back to the world he belonged to.The world _they_ belonged to and where he, Radian, was waiting. He moved in Sidera’s way and took the glass away from him.

“Don’t overdo it,” he growled with a smile for those who might look into their direction. “What’s in your system?”

Sidera smirked, his eyes too bright for him to be himself in the midst of strangers life didn’t want them to be a part of.

“The brandy they serve is exquisite, my sweet brother. And the Hallex isn’t of any lesser quality. You should give it a try before people think you’re quiet and moody, and that I am the social one of us.” He stepped closer, whispering into Radian’s ear. He froze, convinced he was drowning when Sidera’s warm breath tickled him, and their mandibles touched for the fragment of a second.

“Let’s see what our wonderful lady is up to, shall we?” Sidera chuckled and took his glass back.

He joined Meanova and her friends, or whatever the admiring little group was to her, and was greeted with excitement and a light kiss on the cheek from the lady of the evening herself.

Hallex, he should have known that Sidera wouldn’t be able to resist. Hallex, that was different from the Red Sand they usually consumed once in a while, and what they could afford was of mediocre quality at best. He resumed his position at Meanova’s other side, joking and teasing for her attention with the most loving little looks he could fake. From the corner of his eye he seized up the three turians and the two asari standing with them. Their mood was cheerful, they joked and laughed that only their outfits and jewelry kept them apart from any other group of drunks and ordinary drug consumers. The eyes of the asari were glowing, and blue, biotic energy flickered around their bodies. Faint, but well visible in the dim room. So it wasn’t only alcohol and Hallex, and when they were offered a dose of Red Sand, Sidera accepted with delight.

Radian shook his head, laughing cheerfully as he was hiding his grim amusement. So it was really him who was the moody twin tonight. Well, if Sidera insisted on blowing his brain away, he wouldn’t stop him. He was his brother, not his babysitter, and if Sidera’s idea of fun was to stuff himself with drugs and alcohol while charming half of the party, fine.

Meanova was back before he had realized she was gone, bringing two delicate glasses filled with a blue liquid with her.

“Loosen up, pretty boy,” she chirped, giving one of the drinks to him. The mellow light was melting another five years from her, but nothing freshened her face like the triumph of seeing her ex at the bar, mostly ignored by the other guests. Only his wife was with him, and even her attention trailed away from him more often than not as the heart of the party was pulsating away from them.

Radian sipped on his drink. Too sweet for his taste, but also fresh and fruity. He liked that, the cocktails they served in the bars they usually hung out had never seen anything fresh or a fruit. Artificial flavors were no competition for the real thing.

He nodded politely at Meanova’s words, chuckled when it seemed appropriate. Sidera was out of his sight, but he heard him laugh. It had been a while since his brother had laughed like that, and he only noticed how much he had missed it now that Sidera was his most alluring self with a stranger.

Meanova was waving at him, gesturing him to follow her. They found a free spot at the bar, in good view for her ex, but far away enough to not be overheard. She ordered two more drinks, and he gladly accepted. The second glass tasted less sweet, or maybe he cared less as the alcohol warmed him from inside. The mixture was more potent than he had expected, the sweetness did a good job masking the cocktail’s true potential.

“This is going better than expected.” She smiled at him, meeting his gaze as they clicked glasses. “Not only is everyone convinced that I have two hot, handsome lovers, but also that they’re well-bred, an asset to every party. I almost wish I could take you two back with me to Omega.”

He laughed with her, shaking his head. If she really wanted to, she could probably free them, pay all the additional charges, and her purse wouldn’t be any lighter. But why would he want to go to Omega. They couldn’t leave their father behind, and as fun it was to pretend to belong to another world, he didn’t want to live a role for the rest of his life. A life for money, every fake smile a part of the next gambit to secure the own influence and power. He looked at Sidera. Was it really him, or the drugs, that were so proud and happy? Would he accept such an invitation, even if Radian insisted to stay at home? Of course not, Radian would have answered in his brother’s place any time, but somehow, he wasn’t so sure anymore.

“Relax, Radian, I said _almost._ My love and I allow each other our follies. As long as we don’t bring them home.” With an amused twinkle in her eyes, she ordered more drinks. She offered him Red Sand or Hallex, but he declined.

“I’m surprised, you haven’t had any troubles telling us apart from the start,” he said while she swallowed her Hallex pill.

“You look alike, honey, but you’re different like day and night. I have to say, the tango the two of you are dancing is a delight to watch.”

“Tango? Dance?” Their tempers were different, that’s true, even though matters were reversed tonight. Yet, he had the feeling that there was something about her analogy he didn’t grasp.

“Nevermind. Sidera, darling, join us!” She waved his twin over, and he didn’t waist a moment to oblige. She passed him her untouched drink, which he poured down in one go.

He put the glass down, his triumphant smirk catching Radian off guard. Did he miss a challenge, or was he just challenged? To what? To stop Sidera from drinking? Childish. He frowned, the alcohol boiling in his veins. There was nothing he wanted to do more than slapping the glass away from him, to grab his wrist before Sidera could retaliate and punch him. And there was his fear that he wouldn't stop, that he would push him against the counter, tear his shirt open and lick over his throat and mandible.

“I haven’t read the small print of the contract with your boss,” Meanova’s voice cut through his thoughts. “Are there, well, _specific_ services you offer?”

“Of course not! We aren’t whores.” Sidera chuckled, when a few hours earlier, he would have snapped at the same kind of question. He leaned down, giving her mandible a quick lick. “That doesn’t mean we never arrange _specific_ services on our own terms when we like our client.”

She glanced at Radian, confusing him with a wink, and took his hand, pulling him close.

“You can name your terms on our way back to the hotel.”

*

They slipped out of their jackets and shirts before the door of the hotel room closed behind them. Sidera pulled the dress over Meanova’s shoulders. With a gentle, rustling noise it slithered to the floor. Radian was standing behind her, nibbling on her neck, his hands on her waist. He pressed his body against her back, her scales scratching over his. She leaned her head back against his shoulder, offering the side of her throat to him, and the vulnerable front to Sidera.

She opened Sidera’s pants and pushed them down. He climbed out of them after he kicked away his shoes, and moved closer to her. Radian’s purrs mixed with hers when Sidera reached around her, taking a hold of Radian’s waistband.

Sidera lifted his gaze, his dazed eyes meeting his brother’s, a gentleness lying in them that tightened Radian’s throat. Radian’s fingers trembled along Meanova’s waist while his hips were freed from his pants.

The woman shivered in their arms, enjoying the touches and licks. Radian waited for the inevitable, for Sidera kissing her.

She wasn’t the first woman they shared, and there had never been a shortage of women who were excited about a threesome with a pair of twins. It had always been fun, and giving him an excuse to touch his brother, and to brush the desire off as an effect of the heat of the moment and a good dose of Red Sand. These hook-ups had become rare lately, and Radian regretted he had rejected the offered drugs earlier. They only kissed women, and watching the first always hurt him most. Tonight, the alcohol had to be enough, if not, he feared for his performance.

But instead of kissing her, his twin went to his knees, his tongue licking over Meanova’s stomach, teasing its way down to the more sensitive area. His hands were resting on Raidan’s, who was still holding her by her waist.

She moaned when his tongue went deeper. Radian was holding her, licking and biting her throat. She squirmed in his arms, sighing with obvious pleasure. A weird sense of pride sparked up in him, of course, his brother was doing a good job, but the bitter jealousy disturbed his own joy of the moment. He buried his face deeper against her throat, his hands burning as his twin’s talons were digging into them. If he didn’t clear his mind from his stupid obsession with his brother he’d never get hard.

“Let’s make this more interesting.” Meanova put a foot on Sidera’s chest and pushed him away from her. She freed herself from Radian’s embrace. Waving her hips, she walked past the kneeling twin and let herself fall on top of her bed.

“Sidera, get me a drink!”

Sidera nodded, his mandibles twitching into a smirk. He opened the mini bar and grabbed a bottle without looking. Radian fetched the glass she had used before they left and held it for his brother to fill. Sidera took it from him and brought their mistress of the night her drink.

“Thank you, handsome. And now get on with the show.” She crossed her legs, one foot bobbing in the air, and nipped on her glass.

“Show?” The twins looked at each other, then at her in confusion.

“How do the kids today like to say… ah! And now, kiss!” She chuckled, waving her glass at them. “I want you to kiss. Now. What’s hotter than watching two hot guys having some fun with each other,” she added, rolling her eyes when they were staring at her. “Come on, boys, do it for me, and for the tip I’m willing to pay. Make out, and make it good.”

Cold blood was running through Radian’s body, the heat of the alcohol and her words burnt him from inside. The first time this evening, there was a tingling feeling inside his sheath. His brother was taking a step closer to him.

“I…I’m not sure if that’s a good idea.” He put his hands on Sidera’s shoulders but failed to push him away.

“Everything for our lovely, generous mistress,” Sidera purred. He wrapped his arms around his twin’s waist and the back of his head. Licking over his mouth, he demanded Radian’s tongue.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter where nsfw happens. Also, other things, because life isn't easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is the best because there's be Pitne For.
> 
> Also, nsfw porny stuff ahead! This was the official warning!

This was nothing but a game, a well-paid game. It wasn’t wrong if they only played by the rules they were given. That was what Sidera was doing, and he would pretend to do the same. Radian opened his mouth for their first kiss, his eyes closing. His hands moved over his brother’s arms, finding the soft line of skin where the cowl grew into Sidera’s shoulders. He sighed at the shiver his talons caused.

Suddenly, Sidera took hold of his head. He shoved his tongue deeper into Radian’s mouth. His purr grew into a growl, and he shoved Radian back, against the cupboard behind him, the sudden force knocking the air out of Radian’s lungs. Sidera pressed his body against his twin’s, grinding their hips, and Radian realized that he wasn’t the only one with a needy erection.

He was dizzy. Sidera hardly allowed him to gasp for breath, and his hard, slick cock was pressed against Radian’s hard stomach, moving for friction along Radian’s cock.

The edge of the cupboard behind him was cutting in Radian’s back, but his twin kept shoving. His hands were running over Radian’s body, stroking and scratching, grabbing him by his waist and pulling him as close as he could. Drugged by the rising scent of arousal between them and his brother’s panting, Radian reached backward, brushing a vase and books from the furniture, and shoving himself on top. He wrapped his legs around Sidera’s waist, keeping him close.

He opened his eyes, falling into Sidera’s feverish gaze. Spirits, he loved these eyes, and what he was seeing in them couldn’t be explained away with too many drugs washed down with too much alcohol. For a moment, Radian suspected that he himself was high and seeing things that weren’t there. Only that it was there. Hungry, unveiled desire for him.

They had to talk.

Later.

For now, Radian let his tongue glide along the shape of Sidera’s fluttering mandibles. He tightened the grip of his legs around his twin’s waist.

Sidera’s tongue found his mouth and silenced his brother’s groan when his hand closed around both their cocks, bringing them together. Radian wrapped his arms around Sidera’s throat, his hands clawing into his cowl and neck. He tasted the brandy in his brother’s kiss; the world around him was filled with white noise and his brother’s moans as the tension of the last weeks, months, if not years, was swelling in his groin, brought closer to release by every stroke of his twin’s rough fingers.

Sidera’s cock was twitching against his. It was impossible to tell whose warmth trickling over his stomach and Sidera’s hand belonged to whom, which gasps and growls were his or his brother’s. The kiss had ended, Raidan’s head rested against Sidera’s, their twitching mandibles touching. The silent embrace was all that remained from the fever that had built up for too long, and that was gone all too suddenly, leaving exhaustion and fearful questions in its wake.

Radian refused to accept that it was over, but if what he had seen on his brother’s face wasn’t a hallucination, maybe it was far from over. Sighing, he lifted his head, and his hopes died before the cold shudder had reached the end of his spine.

Sidera was wide awake and sober, staring at the wall behind Radian. The skin around his eyes was pale, the mandibles pressed tightly to his face.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Radian stroke over his brother’s cheek but Sidera jumped away from him.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t want this to happen, I…” Panic was rising in his voice, his hands were shaking.

“But I did. Calm down, and let’s talk about what’s really going on. Between us.” Radian reached for Sidera’s hand, but he slapped it away.

“I’m sorry, Radian, I… the drugs… and…” He was stammering more to himself, an incoherent mess of apologies and curses. He turned around and froze on the spot. Suddenly, Radian, too, remembered where they were, and how things had started. And by whom.

The bed was empty.

Where Meanova had been sitting before a data pad was lying. Radian jumped down from the cupboard. He patted Sidera’s arm while he walked to the bed and picked up the datapad, switching on the screen. In spite of his worry about his brother’s reaction, he chuckled after reading the first line. He returned to Sidera’s side, and together they read the whole message.

 _You_ _’re welcome, you two. I’ve made arrangements with a friend to meet at that ladies only club she recommended, way before we left the party. Forgive an old woman her little prank. The room is yours for the next few hours, enjoy yourselves. Words of advice for both of you: If you’re blessed, be it with money, brains or looks, or all of these, people will always find something to complain about you, no matter what you do or don’t do. Do what you want, enjoy what you have. Also, forget about Omega, you wouldn’t last a day there, it’s too easy to sneak around you unnoticed._

 _P.S.: Keep the clothes as a parting gift, and don_ _’t forget to ask your boss for the bonus I should have paid for you by the time you two let go of each other._

“Smart beast. She planned it, and she knew that- hey, where are you going?” Radian threw the datapad back onto the bed. Sidera stormed towards the bathroom, grabbed a pile of clothes from the floor, and locked himself in. A second later, water was streaming from the shower.

“Sidera! Get out there, and talk to me, dammit!” Radian’s fists hammered against the bathroom door. What if he had been mistaken, what if it had been the drugs all along, and he, the sober one, should have stopped this. If so, this had to be a horror for Sidera, waking up from a trip, seduced and molested by his own twin…

No, he had to calm down. Sidera was the one prone to freak out if a situation overwhelmed him, he, Radian, was the one who remained reasonable. He took a few deep breaths. What he had seen in Sidera’s eyes wasn’t his imagination.

His twin’s mood swings that had been getting worse lately, how he pushed him away, teased him, and touched him. There had been so many touches before, with a woman between them. And tonight, there was that kiss, and what followed.

He put the pieces together to a picture that should make him happy, but with Sidera running away from him it wasn’t possible. He had to find a way to get through him, to make him listen, and talk.

“Sid, everything’s okay,” he tried again once the shower stopped. Leaning against the door, he imagined his brother, wet, drying himself with a towel, and slipping back into the expensive clothes. That didn’t make it easier to remain calm, he scolded himself.

“Let’s grab a drink, sit down, and just talk for a bit, okay? We don’t have to do anything else.”

“We won’t do anything because I’m not staying in a room with you!” the strained voice came from the other side of the door.

“I can’t talk about this, Radian, not now. Please leave. Go home. I’ll come back later. Can’t I have a damn moment for myself anymore?” The anger coming with the last words was so fake it was ridiculous, and it wasn’t necessary.

Radian understood. Sidera needed time to sort his mind, and Radian would wait for him. At home. Where they belonged.

“I’ll leave you to yourself. Don’t do anything stupid, you hear me?” He pushed himself away from the door, picked up the remaining clothes and dressed. He found the outfits they’d been wearing when they’d left their home on the sofa. He grabbed them, and was on his way to the door, but then he stopped.

“Going now. And, Sidera? I… I want this. I really do. Should have told you sooner.” He slipped into his new shoes and left the room and his brother behind him.

*

Their apartment was small. A bathroom, a kitchen, a room that was bed- and living room that wasn’t much bigger than the room their father lived in. Just enough space for a small table, two chairs, shelves for their belongings, and the double bed.

They had been in need of a home when their father was hospitalized, and that was the first place Ayinda had found for them. It was meant as a temporary solution, enough for two teenage boys who were for the first time on their own. They had never bothered to apply for a larger place.

He had come home this night, sat down on the bed, and watched TV. An adventure series about a justicar gone rogue after her bondmate was murdered. They had loved it as kids, and it was more fun to watch together than alone. He changed the channel. A documentary about protheans, based on findings in prothean ruins. Boring. News channel. Citadel repaired after a geth attack, whatever. Another world they weren’t part of, and would ever be.

He curled up on the bed to the noise of a music channel.

Sidera didn’t come.

Radian stood up. His head was hurting, his stomach queasy. Too much alcohol, too many worries. He fixed himself a cup of tea, pulled a chair up to the window, and sat down. The tea calmed his stomach, its scent his mind.

What else should he have said? Nothing? If he had told him that he loved him, would Sidera have come with him, or would it have chased him further away?

Radian had ignored his feelings, then fought them, and finally, accepted them, as a part of him and as something that would never be. Because brothers didn’t desire each other, and yet they did. What happened tonight was real. Drugs and alcohol hadn’t made them wanting to kiss, they had made it impossible to hide what they wanted. Both of them.

Why was Sidera so scared, and he wasn’t?

The darkness faded. The horizon turned pink and purple, and through the walls, he heard their neighbor rumbling through his apartment.

He watched the sunrise and drank his cold tea. The alarm would wake them up in less than two hours, enough time for a second cup. After that nothing but cleaning the mug, another shower, switching the exquisite outfit for his everyday clothes. He settled for a simple breakfast, bread and cheese, less because he was hungry, but to calm his stomach. He prepared a few slices for his brother, put them into the fridge, and left a note on the table, asking him to help himself.

It was time to go to work.

*

He tossed his useless omni-tool into his locker and smashed the door shut. He had given up on that stupid thing that refused to establish a connection when he needed it the most. At least he saw the notifications of a missed call from Ayinda and a spam message from their extra-net provider. What he hadn’t seen was a call or message or call from Sidera, which could be bad or good news. It didn’t matter, things would turn ugly as soon as he had to explain to Pitne For that his brother wasn’t with him today, and what Ayinda would have to say to them after Pitne complained to her wasn’t difficult to imagine.

The armor snapped into place around his cowl. The combat boots were tight and heavy on his feet, and despite the undergarments, the stiff material scratched and itched along his arms and on his back. But the cleaning service had done a good job getting rid of the blood splatters from yesterday, that was something. On a morning like this, he had to hold onto the little things.

He was picking up his shotgun when the door opened.

Sidera.

“Hey,” his brother muttered and hurried to his locker. He didn’t look at Radian, nor did he say another word.

“Hey.” Radian caught enough of his twin’s face to see he was in a bad state. His mandibles hardly moved and were hanging down by his face’s sides. His eyes were tired and dazed with a blueish hue. He had been drinking all night, Radian could smell the stale alcohol.

“Sidera, we really have to-”

“Let’s go, Pitne is waiting. Don’t worry, I’m up to the job.” Sidera put on the last piece of his armor, grabbed his weapon and fled the room. Radian walked after him. They would talk later. Time was working for him, and his brother couldn't run away from him forever. Whatever Sidera had to say, Radian would accept it and make it as easy for him as he could. For now, he worried more about his twin’s health. They were both tired, but Sidera looked lost, that worried him.

“You’re five minutes late,” Pitne For’s filtered voice greeted them. He was shuffling through a pile of papers and datapads, pausing to point an accusing finger at the twins. “You’re lucky that I still have paperwork to do. It doesn’t bear thinking about what could have happened to me if I had to leave the office!”

“We apologize, it won’t happen again. Sir.” Radian gave a most demure, respectful bow. Poor Pitne ‘The Paranoid’ For had been the butt of jokes between him and Sidera since they started working for him, they could afford to be generous in their behavior towards him. The volus merchant wasn’t a disagreeable client, only a bit trying once in a while.

“Of course it won’t. You’re here to assure my safety, and I’d have to fire you.” A deep breath rattled through his helmet. He lifted his head and gave a slow nod. “But this time, I forgive you. Now, get to work and do your job.”

Acting with devoted respect towards Pitne had also its advantages - he was easy to flatter. Their lateness was forgiven and forgotten.

It was a dull morning. Pitne hadn’t made up an excuse earlier, he was bound to his desk for the next few hours, reading through documents, checking files, looking at the security monitors to see if anything was happening in his part of the warehouse. Once in a while he called a client or distributor or mumbled to himself. Most of the time, the only noise was him scribbling or typing, and of course the asthmatic sound of his mask filtering the air.

The twins had nothing to do but guarding the door. Standing still for a longer time was boring enough, being tired turned it into torture. The wall was only inches away, but they couldn’t lean against it. There were chairs for visitors, but they weren’t supposed to sit down. They couldn’t talk, they couldn’t close their eyes and doze off.

With nothing to entertain his mind with, Radian chewed on his tongue and clenched his toes inside the boots until they hurt, the pain helping him to stay awake. He glanced at his twin once in a while, who was in an even worse state.

Sidera still was sickly pale around his eyes, and he noticed an occasional, subtle tremor of his mandibles. Once in a while, his stomach was rumbling. He was suffering from a hangover, and Radian hoped he wouldn’t get sick where he was standing.

He turned his gaze back at Pitne, who was still too busy with his work to think of giving them real work to do. A nap in Pitne’s comfortable office chair, that would have been nice right now. Or a bunch of hired mercs storming the office and engaging them in a fight of life and death. Sleep, or an adrenaline rush. Anything, but standing still in silence and doing nothing.

His thoughts went back to the night before and what had happened between them. The memory was too distracting, and he feared his face would show what he was thinking about.

“There! I knew it!”

Pitne’s triumphant voice hit Radian like a gunshot. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Sidera giving a small jump. So his brother's mind had drifted away into daydreams as well. They walked behind Pitne’s desk, taking a closer look at the third monitor. A corner of the warehouse packed to the ceiling with crates.

“I don’t see anything,” Sidera said, lowering his gun.

“He’s hiding. I told the guards that someone is after me, and did they believe me? You two, go and get rid of the assassin!”

Whatever he had seen was probably nothing but a rat, or a worker from the warehouse doing his rounds. But anything that gave them a reason to move and breathe some fresh air was a gift they wouldn’t argue about. They hasted out of the office before Pitne, unlikely as it was, changed his mind and ordered them to stay close to him.

The port was busy with workers moving crates from the warehouse to the cargo vessels, supervisors were rushing between the goods, yelling orders, and waving datapads. Nobody cared about the two armed men walking between them, and the guard in front of the warehouse waved them through without asking for their IDs. It wasn’t the first wild goose chase Pitne had sent them on, and the guards were glad whenever he didn't bother them.

Pitne’s part of the warehouse was quiet. He didn’t expect a delivery before noon, and as far as the twins were informed, nothing was shipped from here today.

“Nothing,” Sidera sighed after they patrolled the narrow space between the crates. Not a sign of an unauthorized intruder.

“Hey! Tressa!” Radian shouted when he recognized an asari in an overall walked past them. Tressa T'Lidek, a worker for a local pest control company.

“Hey, twins, all good? Goddess, you two look horrible. Had a wild night?” She grinned all over her face when Sidera avoided looking at her.

“Could say so. Is there some kind of infestation?”

“Nope. The health department of the district ordered monthly controls. They don’t want something like last year to happen again.” She pulled a face of disgust. Radian nodded. They hadn’t worked here around that time, but he had heard the stories of a crate that ended up in a warehouse on Illium when it was meant to be shipped to Lorek, a Batarian world. Unfortunately, the crate had been filled with tied up and sedated slaves, and worse, the mistake hadn’t been noticed until several weeks had passed.

The media had been quiet about it, but nothing could silence the voices of those who had to discover and clean the mess.

“Did you check here, too? Ten minutes or so ago?” Radian pointed at the area behind him, smiling when she nodded.

“Sure thing. Ah, let me guess. Fainthearted Pitne saw me on one of his monitors and thought I’m a gang of cold killers who’re after him?” She laughed without waiting for his answer. “Unbelievable. After the fuss he made last time I sent him a message to warn him in advance. Guess he forgot about that. Well, you can tell him all’s good. I’ll tell him myself on my way out, the last thing my boss needs is another complaint from him.”

They wished each other a good day, and Tressa continued her way out of the warehouse.

“If she’s going to Pitne right away I’m not sure I want to be there, too.” Sidera sighed and dropped on one smaller crate. He stretched and yawned.

“Same. Call him and give him an update. Or a warning, before he mistakes Tressa for a hired merc and cries bloody murder. Again.” Radian sat down next to his brother, taking the chance to close his eyes for a moment. Arms lying on his lap, head hanging, he listened to Sidera’s voice and Pitne's reply.

“Are you sure? Maybe someone else is hiding there, using her as a distraction!” Sometimes, it was hard to tell if Pitne was unable to stop worrying, or if he had to show that he knew better by always questioning what they had to report.

“Yes, Pitne, we are sure. There’s nobody else here, only workers, and her. She’s on her way to your office to tell you herself.” Sidera was too tired for sarcasm, and Pitne For mistook his low, calm voice for demure politeness.

“Good, good. Well done so far. I can see her outside, I remember her face. Oh, I hope this won’t take long. Before you come back, inspect the warehouse. Look for bugs or explosives. Just in case. And don’t laze on the job, I can see you sitting on my goods!”

The call broke off, and the twins stood up, both glaring at the treacherous cameras on the wall.

“Well, let’s pretend to be really busy. I climb these crates, you those over there.” Sidera climbed on the crate there had been sitting on. Standing on his toes, he grabbed the edge of the next one and pulled himself up. Radian watched him until he was sure that his brother was safe and wouldn’t fall before he conquered the area Sidera had told him to check.

They didn’t find anything, and they weren’t surprised. Radian took a closer look at the last three crates standing at one of the walls. They were smaller, neither of them as tall as the turians, and he needed less than five minutes to inspect them. He considered repeating the process before Pitne accused him of not being thorough. His eyes looked out for the next camera.

“Sid, come over here!” He waved for his twin, putting on a serious face.

“Don’t tell me you found something.”

“Yes and no. No bombs, no gathering of all assassins of the galaxy, but a blind spot. See?” He nodded at the closest camera. It covered the crates he had inspected last.

“I think we should take a closer look here.” Radian took one step to the right and stood in the corner of Pitne’s section of the warehouse. A camera on the adjacent wall was supposed to cover this part, but the crates had been stapled high enough to cut off its field of vision.

“What if an intruder discovered this spot, too? And used it to install bugs or place a bomb? You can never be too careful.”

Sidera looked at him, and where Radian expected contempt and anger he saw a gentle smile and tired eyes.

“Stop the act. You won’t give up until we talk, right? Well, let’s get over with it.” He took a brave step forward, away from the safety of the camera.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> Finally, the final part, with more smut and even - may the Gods have mercy - fluff. If you find cheese keep it and make a pizza ♥
> 
> Additional warning: NSFW Artwork at the bottom! Thanks to Blastedking, who's amazing. Check out [her tumblr](http://blastedking.tumblr.com/) for more amazing art. ♥

“I’m sorry I didn’t come home. I needed time. And still need.” Sidera laughed, leaning his head against the wall.

“Wish I could just fall asleep here.” He subdued a yawn and closed his eyes. Radian crossed his arms, hoping that would be enough to resist the urge to touch his brother’s face.

“Sid, give me one honest answer. It wasn’t just the drugs, right? It was what you wanted.” He chose his words with care. Whatever he had concluded, whatever he thought he knew, he had to hear it from Sidera if he wanted an honest conversation that cleared the air between them once and for all.

“Spirits, yes.” Sidera let out a deep breath heavy with the relief his confession brought him.

“Since when?”

“Can’t tell for sure.” Sidera shrugged, keeping his eyes closed. “A while now, if we’re talking in years. It wasn’t so bad at first, but lately, everything you did or said was driving me mad. I’m sorry.”

“That explains a lot.” Years. It had been years for Sidera, too. He needed more than a few hours of sleep to wrap his mind around that. Neither of them had suspected anything, that was, in a mind-boggling way, impressive.

“But it doesn’t explain why you’re freaking out,” Radian continued when his brother didn’t say anything else. “And don’t try any ‘I pushed myself onto you’ bullshit. I figured out what’s going on when we kissed, and if you know me half as well as I know you, you got it, too.”

“Yeah, and frankly, my head’s buzzing that you don’t freak out. How can you accept it, just like that?”

“Because I’m not the hysteric twin in this bundle. And to get this straight once and for all - we want each other. We want more than being friends and brothers, we made out already and liked it. Now give me one good reason why we don’t act on it?” Radian moved closer, taking Sidera’s hand. Their foreheads almost touched. A finger of his free hand stroke over his brother’s mandible, feeling it twitch under the touch. But when he tried to kiss him, Sidera turned his head away.

“If this doesn’t work out, I’ll lose my twin and best friend, that’s why,” he muttered, tired and flatly as though he announced the one and only truth. “And it can’t work out. We both suck at relationships, and the rest of the world is not that accepting of two brothers wanting to fuck each other.”

“Okay, first off, we sucked at relationships because we always made clear that no matter what, the brother’s always more important.” Radian swayed between amusement and anger as he spoke. He moved back to give his brother space, but he didn’t let go of his hand.

“Secondly, to hell with the world. Finally, really, Sid? Maybe it won’t work out, but have a little more faith in our bond as brothers and friends.”

“Spirits.” Sidera’s laugh was less bitter than before. “I try for once to be the reasonable one, and you of all people sabotage me.”

Radian chuckled, taking his brother’s head between his hands. They rubbed their noses, and he gave Sidera’s mandible a playful lick.

“If there weren’t any ‘what ifs’, what would you want to do?”

Sidera stared at him, his breathing slow, a low growl rumbling in the back of his throat. His hand shot up, clawing into Radian’s neck, and he pulled him into a kiss, with the same unhinged passion from last night.

“Rip off your clothes, shove you up this very wall and fuck you senseless.” His voice vibrated in Radian’s ears, the words shuddering down his spine and tightening the armor where it covered his groin.

“Guess that settles who tops,” Radian said, with a hint of amused surprise.

“What did you think how it should be?”

“Haven’t thought this far.” A truth that surprised him. During the last years, he hadn’t thought further than kissing and touching, even after last night. He wasn’t naive or prude, he just hadn’t dared to fantasize about more.

“Well, I did. More than once.” There was a challenge in his voice, and Radian wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be intimidated. If that had been Sidera’s intention, he failed. If anything, the thought oddly turned Radian on.

“Then that’s settled. Let’s give it a try once we’re at home, okay? If you don’t like it, it’s at least out of our minds, and we never have to talk about it again.” His heart jumped when Sidera nodded. There was no more hesitation in his brother's eyes, and the next kiss sealed the deal, leaving him hungry for more.

But they were still on the job, and it was only a matter of time until Pitne sent somebody after them, or searched for them himself. Being caught sleeping with his brother by their client was an experience he didn’t need, and while he didn’t say it, the thought that he was going to be the passive one made him nervous. Then again, he had seen more than one woman squirm with delight under Sidera. But this time, he’d feel the pleasure, a thought that thrilled him, and let him forget about the lack of sleep while the remaining hours of the job stretched before him.

*

An odd silence stood between them on their way home. There were glances, shy, yet loaded with questions neither asked as they feared the answer. Radian wanted to laugh about them. They were in their twenties and had been together their whole lives, and not twelve, being alone for the first time. Would a laugh break the tension, or make it worse? He thought about it for too long, and the moment passed.

The situation was a joke in its absurdity. They knew what they wanted, they talked about it, they agreed, but instead of becoming more relaxed, they were more awkward than before. Maybe that was what Sidera was talking about. Usually, nothing was between them, they were at ease around each other, safe, loved. If all this was really gone because they allowed lust in, he understood why his twin worried if it was worth it.

They still didn’t speak when they arrived at home. Sidera disappeared into the kitchen. No noise followed, and Radian assumed he was standing there, clearing his mind from fears and doubts.

He sat down on their bed and kicked off his shoes.

If it had been wrong to talk Sidera into this, what would have been the alternatives? The feelings were there and had persisted for years, they wouldn’t go away any time soon. Ignoring them had made it bearable for a while, until it began to create a rift between them, making them both suffer. There was this one person, his brother, who he trusted more than anyone, who was his best friend, the one he’d go to if he was worried and needed to talk. Who he couldn’t go to and talk about his feelings when he needed it the most.

Well, the cards were on the table, and they’d either both win or both lose at the end of the game. He feared the consequences of losing.

They could try to go separate ways until the got over all this but… he didn’t want that. He wanted Sidera, if not as his lover, fine, but he’d rather go on and live with him as his twin and friend than without him, broken heart or not.

Sidera walked into the room. He smiled, with a gentle look in his eyes, and both couldn’t hide the same nervousness Radian felt. Standing in front of his brother, he bent down, his hands on Radian’s legs to support his balance.

“You haven’t changed your mind.” A statement, because a question wouldn’t have needed an answer. Sidera could sense it the same way Radian sensed the hesitation and the excitement. Radian raised his head, sighing when Sidera licked over his mandibles. A kiss followed, with a shyness that surprised Radian. The fingers that glided along his throat were trembling. He broke the kiss and pulled away, looking up at his brother.

“Sid.”

“Damn.” Sidera laughed, scratching the back of his head, straightening his back. “We need some lube or something if we want to go all the way. I… we… do we have something like that?” He looked around the room, wherever he could avoid meeting his brother’s eyes.

“In the jacket you wore yesterday before we were told to change clothes.” Radian sighed. “Along with condoms. Like always when we’re going out, just in case.” That wasn’t good.

“Yeah, right! I’m an idiot. Well, at least I can’t get you pregnant, eh?” He laughed again and spotted the pile of clothes lying on one of their chairs. Radian watched him with growing worries as he stumbled over Radian’s shoes on his way.

“That’s mine.” Radian smirked when Sidera searched the wrong jacket.

“Oh, sorry.” He dropped it, grabbed the other, knocking the other clothes to the floor. But he found what his shaking hand was searching for, only to drop the small tube.

“Fuck…” He knelt down. Unable to see his twin like this, Radian stood up and walked over to him. He took him by his arm, and once he had helped him up, he put his arm around his waist.

“Stop it, Sidera.” He pried the tube from his fingers, and pulled him into a hug, a sigh of relief escaping him when Sidera wrapped his arms around him as well, burying his head against Radian’s throat.

“We’ve waited years, there’s no reason to haste this now. We’re both too tired, and some hours of sleep will do us some good, don’t you think?”

Sidera nodded, and Radian steered him back to their bed. They removed their clothes, and like on their way home, they didn’t say anything, only glances were cast to catch glimpses of naked skin. Radian slipped under the duvet, moving to the far side of the bed. Sidera ignored the offer of space. Once in bed, he reached for his brother, grabbing him by the collar of his cowl and pulling him back to the middle of the bed.

“That’s why I love you.” He snuggled as closely as their cowls would allow, closing his eyes. Radian chuckled, certain that Sidera wasn’t speaking of his as his brother in this moment. He tightened his arms around him, smiling as the tension fell off Sidera. There was a chance that he would change his mind. There was a chance that a few hours of sleep let reason win over desire, but anything was better than seeing his twin so nervous and scared again.

 

In the middle of the night, Radian woke up from a touch. Blue and purple light from a neon advertisement across the street fell through the window, saving the room from complete darkness. Inches away from his face, he saw Sidera looking at him.

“Sorry, didn’t want to wake you up.” Sidera was still sleepy, and he didn’t stop caressing his brother’s face.

“Hmmm…” Too tired to think, Radian moved closer, searching Sidera’s mouth for a kiss. There was something comforting about the laziness with that their tongues touched. Neither demanded dominance over the other, and the fingers that traced the shapes of each other’s mandibles were gentle.

Slowly, Radian’s mind was waking up. A talon was gliding down the curve of his throat, the skin tingling under the light scratches. He found Sidera’s collarbone, letting his talons moving over it, and up Sidera’s throat, to the softer skin under his chin. Hearing his twin hum made him aware of the swelling between the folds of his sheath.

Sidera’s hand was moving over Radian’s waist, taking its time to follow the shape of his hips.

“Wait!” The remaining sleepiness fell off of him. This was good as it was. Kissing, caressing, that was more than Radian had expected after his brother’s earlier behavior, and the last thing he wanted was to scare him away again.

“Can I lick you?” Eagerness dripped from Sidera’s husky voice, his hand rested on his brother’s leg. Radian tried to decipher the look on his twin’s face, but it was still too dark, he more sensed than saw the intense stare.

“Sure.” He half expected Sidera to mean his mandibles, but his brother had already pushed the duvet away. Radian sat up, letting his brother move between his legs.

“Won’t bite, promise.” Sidera chuckled and lowered his mandibles to show his sharp teeth.

“Hope so.” His laugh turned into a sigh when the tip of his brother’s tongue slid over his sheath. It glided over the slit, feeling for the growing erection between them. Radian looked down at him, his breath heavy as he watched how his cock was teased to its full sized with gentle, slow licks that followed the rough kisses of Sidera’s hard mouth. His fingers wrapped around the wider shaft, his tongue played with the tip, tracing its shape.

Sidera was lying on his side, stretched out between his brother’s spread legs. In the dim light, Radian saw his twin’s hard cock resting on the bed sheet. An unbearable urge to touch it made him shiver, almost bringing him too closely to the end.

“Sid.” Radian leaned forward, his hand under his brother’s chin, he lifted up his head. The confused expression vanished from Sidera’s face, and he smiled. After a last lick, he moved back to Radian’s side, with no intention to hide his arousal.

“Come here.” Sidera took him by his hand and pulled him on his lap.

“Please, tell me you put that lube somewhere in reach,” he chuckled, rubbing his cock against Radian’s ass. Radian chuckled, bending towards the nightstand without sliding off his brother’s lap. He grabbed the tube, squeezing it over Sidera’s hand. He gazed into his brother’s eyes, searching for a hint of doubt or fear and found nothing but the hunger he remembered from last night. So they were really going to do this, the thought alone making him shudder.

“You tell me when it hurts, got it?” His twin’s voice was sure and reassuring, and he gave his brother a quick kiss before Radian pushed himself up. A slick hand moved between the cheeks of his ass, cold, as a finger massaged his hole. Radian tensed, taking hold of Sidera’s cowl to keep his balance. His head rested against his brother’s. Their vibrating mandibles touched, and the gentle humming from Sidera’s throat calmed him.

A finger slipped inside him, and he fought down the reflex to clench up against the intruding pressure.

“It’s weird at first, doesn’t mean it’s bad.” Sidera stroke over the back of his twin’s head, his finger slowly moving. Radian nodded. His brother had taken women that way before, he knew the talk and didn’t want to hear it. He slowed down his breathing, ordering himself to relax, and yes, it wasn’t bad, and it was getting better as the first weirdness subsided. When it was about to become good, Sidera pulled out.

Radian growled at him, shoving his tongue into his brother’s mouth before he could say anything. The kiss made it worse, and the rougher it became, the less kissing alone didn’t satisfy him. Finally, he allowed his twin to breathe.

“More lube!” Sidera took the chance to speak between two gasps, waiting for Radian to empty the rest of the tube on his hand. He slathered the gel over his cock, spreading the remains between Radian’s cheeks.

Radian shuddered, his mandibles twitched, when the head of his brother’s hard cock was guided to his hole.

“You take it,” Sidera panted, putting his free hand on Radian’s hip.

“Huh?”

“Sit down. Take it how far you can.”

It clicked in his head when he understood, and he feared his face was burning beneath its plates. His hands were running over Sidera’s cowl and throat. He lowered his gaze to avoid his twin’s eyes, only to see his own needy cock lying against Sidera’s stomach.

Radian wasn’t scared of pain, nor didn’t he fear he wouldn’t like it. He was vulnerable, exposed in his arousal and the unknown sensations. A strange feeling that would have scared him if there wasn’t the deep trust for his brother, and the loving touches that caressed his waist.

Slowly, he lowered his hips. The slim tip slipped inside his ass with ease, but he paused as soon as the shaft widened. His hole was stretched, his mind couldn’t decide between weirdness and pain. His body wanted to tense up, he wanted nothing more than to relax.

“Take your time,” a breathless voice whispered. Talons clawed into his waist and twitched back when he winced. One hand moved around him and rested on his ass. He groaned when the other took hold of his cock. Still slick with lube, it stroked up and down the shaft with gentle pressure. Radian growled. It wasn’t enough to give him release, but it was enough to let his mind forget the foreign nature of the sensations in his ass. Moving his hips, he tried to meet the rhythm of the strokes and allowing his twin’s cock to slide in and out without ever leaving him, going deeper with every thrust.

“Spirits…!” he hissed when Sidera’s hand paused. He couldn’t stop riding him, wanting more of the stretching, the subsiding of pain when his body adjusted. He grabbed Sidera’s head, lifting it up for a kiss, growling, and whimpering when his mouth and ass were filled by his brother.

Their panting filled the room, interrupted by groans when talons scratched too deeply into their hides. The line between lust and pain had disappeared moments ago. Radian’s spine arched as he bent backward, wanting the last inches of Sidera’s wide base inside of him. He didn’t care that he was exposing his hard cock even more, and feeling his brother’s eyes devouring him made the blood in his groin boil all the more.

“Fuck you, you’re too fucking hot… I can’t…” Sidera was squirming beneath him, pressing the words through clenched teeth. He seized Radian by his hips, holding him in place. He took over the rhythm, pulling back and pushing back inside, faster with every thrust, burying his cock as fast as his twin’s ass would let him.

Radian yelped, biting into Sidera’s cowl to silence further cries. Each thrust was more maddening, his brother’s moans filled his mind, blinding his senses for anything else. Sidera’s voice, his scent, his cock in his ass, and as far as it drove him to the edge, it just was never enough to push him over.

“Help me…” he whimpered when the thrusts were becoming slower, the heaving of his twin’s chest more regular. Sidera’s fingers wrapped around his hard cock. The thumb glided over its leaking head, and a hand covered Radian’s mouth, muffling his guttural scream.

*

“I’m sorry.” Sidera’s thumb moved over his brother’s mouth before he kissed him again.

“You already said that, twenty times or so,” Radian chuckled when his brother released him. “And I tell you again, thank the Spirits, I’d have died if the neighbors called the police.”

They were lying under the duvet, not sure how they managed to pull it up or who. Sidera’s head was resting on his brother’s arm. They caressed each other’s faces between kisses, their legs intertwined. Neither bothered with the stickiness between them or the dampness of the bed sheets.

“You _really_ liked it, right?”

“And again: Yes. Stupid question.” He poked Sidera’s nose, and playfully bit his mandible.

“Good. Me, too.”

Radian knew that.

They were exhausted, and he had no idea how they’d survive the next day with the few hours left until they had to get up. But the awkwardness between them was gone. Sidera had asked the same questions over and over again during the last thirty minutes, with an air of delighted disbelief, the strain had disappeared from his voice. They were both relaxed and light headed, snickering when Sidera’s stomach grumbled.

“There’s some of yesterday’s breakfast left for you in the fridge.”

“Really? Go and get me some!” Sidera laughed when his brother punched his arm. “Come on, it’s your fault I spent my last energy reserves fucking you!”

“And it’s your fault that I have no clue how I should walk to work tomorrow. Go and get your food yourself! And bring something to drink! And a washcloth!” He kicked his chuckling twin out of the bed. Sidera gave up, yawning and stretching as soon as he was standing.

“Hey!” Bright light blinded him when Sidera switched on the ceiling lamp on his way to the kitchen.

“Sweet revenge, for kicking me.”

Radian blinked against the brightness, catching glimpses of his brother’s fine back and small ass before he disappeared. He listened to him rummaging through fridge and drawers for a minute or two. Sighing and happy, Radian reached for the TV remote, propped up the firm pillows under his head, and browsed through the channels.

He returned with a plate with piled up old and fresh sandwiches and a bottle of water moments later, conveniently forgetting about a washcloth, and hurried back into bed. After switching off the light.

“Anything interesting on?” He put the plate and water between them, stuffing his mouth already with the first sandwich.

“Stop crumbling, you filthy varren!” Radian chided, pulling the plate away under his brother’s fingertips.

They laughed. They were eating while watching TV, ranting after they found a show too stupid to not watch at this hour. Everything was how it used to be before the tension had begun to grow between them - how many months ago? Maybe even a year or two ago without them noticing? Things were back to normal, only better, with those warm glances between them and the scent of sex in the air.

“Sleep, now!” Sidera shoved the plate out of the bed. He waited for Radian to turn off the TV, wasting no time to huddle closer once his brother had put away the remote.

“Can’t we call in sick tomorrow?” he muttered, reaching for Radian’s hand.

“Doubt Ayinda would buy it. And we won’t get a day off on a short notice like that. It’s tempting, though.” He smiled as a slender leg was shoved between his.

“Then let’s take a few days off the day after tomorrow. She owes us anyway, from last night. We could go to the commercial district and get you a new omni-tool. The best one we can find and pay with Meanova’s tip.” Sidera’s voice was trailing off as he was already dozing off, but Radian refused to let that slide without protesting.

“Or we settle for something that’s half-best and buy two. It’s a matter of time until yours will break anyway.”

“Spirits, can’t you just shut up and let me spoil you?”

“No chance.” That was what Radian had assumed, and as happy as it made him, he wouldn’t allow it. Sharing good stuff between them was more fun than being spoiled. He smiled when his twin frowned, blaming the exhaustion for the sudden warmth that took hold of him.

“You don’t have to spoil me. I love your poor ass already. I’d rather have my face fall off before I let you waste money on me,” he added to cut the cheese off his words and chuckled when Sidera groaned.

“I swear, I’ll dump you if you develop dad’s sense of humor!”

“If you threaten to dump me, does that mean we’re a thing now?” Radian teased, not at least guilty that his twin was wide awake. Sidera snorted in contempt, but generously allowed Radian to calm him with a kiss. Slow and lazy, kissing was so much better without the tension and desperation between them.

“We can never tell anyone,” he said when they paused, the sudden sadness of his tone tightening Radian’s throat. “We can’t tell dad. Or friends. We can’t kiss in public, or flirt and make out in bars. We have to lie when women approach us, we can’t just tell them ‘he’s my boyfriend’ to send them away. We can’t even hold hands. Is that really what you want?” He sighed, and finally, Radian understood why Sidera had hesitated and worried so much before.

He feared the consequences of what would happen if their love and desire for each other won over reason.

They’d never be able to live a normal relationship. Two men, that wasn’t a problem, neither with turians nor with most alien species. But twin brothers… Maybe their father would accept it, after a while, just being glad they had found love without planning to pass on their genes. Maybe.

Yet, even if he tried, he failed to feel sad.

“You know, we lied to a group of money bags that we were like them, and in love with a woman we hardly knew. I think we’re pretty good at lying. Damn, we fooled each other for years, pretending we didn’t care _that way._ ” He searched Sidera’s hand under the cover, giving it a squeeze when he found it. “We can hold hands and kiss whenever we’re alone. And in public, well, we’re still twin brothers and best friends. That’s already pretty close, don’t you think?” And sooner or later, he was sure they’d slip up. Somebody would figure it out, and maybe things would become more difficult for a while. So what. What they had was worth it - what they _could_ have, if Sidera thought the same.

“I hoped you’d say something like that. You’re my voice of reason after all.” With that and another kiss, the last doubts melted away.

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
